


Winter Snuggles: Pack Street: Lewder Edition

by MisterEAnon



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Omega, Exhibitionism, F/M, Good Alpha wolves let their spouses play with their cute Omegas, Intentional exhibitionism, Musk focus, Okay serious tags people can actually search for now:, Pack Dynamics, Remmy is cute when he's horny as fuck and it turns out Velvet likes that, Sweaty Wolf Dick, Unexpectedly open relationships, Voyeurism, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Remmy Cormo's heater is broken, and he's been staying over with his Pack members. He's happy to be back at Al's place... But when Al and Velvet come home to a slumbering ram and wake him up, things end up getting hot and heavy before they notice he's there. And, somehow, things get even hotter for all parties involved when the Alpha decides to continue fucking his mate right in front of the Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After joking-turned-serious-encouragement with/from Boney M, this happened.
> 
> An AU written for http://archiveofourown.org/works/9789005/ , wherein he writes the lewd scenes in his style, and I do my own, infinitely kinkier take on it.

It's kind of funny how not having things makes you appreciate what you have all the more.

The list of things I lacked could have gotten fairly long, given my perpetual near-poverty, but the most pressing item on that list would have been 'working heat'. I may have been a particularly wooly specimen, especially in the winter, but it wasn't enough to stay anywhere near comfortable in a building with insulation as remarkably terrible as this.

What I did have, though, was a pack. And I'd spent the past week (Give or take a few days) being passed along through their apartments, staying over one night and sleeping over with someone else the next. It wasn't really something I'd have ever asked for, but I was surprised at how much better I was getting to know my neighbors.

Especially Al. I'd stayed over with Al and Velvet the first night, and it was my turn to stay with them again tonight. Al, as it turned out, was more or less mentally nonfunctional once he woke up in the morning, and in the words of his fiance, it took him “An hour and three cups of coffee” to join everyone else in the world of the living.

As such, Velvet ended up taking charge in the mornings while Al was still asleep on his feet, and I ended up listening to her the rest of the day, as well. Al hadn't said anything, but he'd made it all but explicitly clear that he trusted his doe in every way, including her planning out his day, and she did seem to have a certain knack for getting people to do things that I suspected was involved in her day-job dealing with difficult people… Such as Ozzy.

I still didn't know what Ozzy's problem was, or why he had regular meetings with Velvet he absolutely wasn't permitted to miss, but I knew by now it kind of didn't matter. Pack took care of pack… Which is what had started my whole couch-surfing adventure in the first place.

Which brought me to now, the moment in which my adventure continued. I knocked on my Alpha's door, already feeling dead on my hooves. I'd had a surprisingly long day at work, and already eaten my own food-- All I wanted right now was a chance to sleep.

Just the doe I wanted to see opened the door. “Hey, Remmy,” she murmured. “C'mon in.”

She stepped aside, and I shuffled through. I had asked the pack as a whole if I should start bringing around my own blanket. After a crack from Ozzy that I was already bringing my own pillow (Ha, ha.), the general census was that if I was using their beds, I was using their blankets. That moment had left me feeling touched.

Maybe a little too literally, after I had a turn with the Aardwolves.

Al was lingering inside by the dinner table, idly pawing through a newspaper. He glanced at me just long enough to confirm that I was actually present before immediately shifting his attentions to Velvet. “Ready to go?”

I glanced to my fellow prey, who nodded in response to both his asked question and my own unasked one. “Yeah,” she replied, before glancing aside to me. “We're both going out, but we'll be back by the time you wake up.”

“Oh. I just thought” I trailed off, shutting up. I absolutely wasn't going to admit--

“Thought what?” questioned the oversized wolf at the table, folding his newspaper neatly.

“I bet he's just gotten used to having a cuddle-buddy every night and hoped we'd sleep with him as well,” Velvet teased from my right.

Well… “N-no! Of course not,” I denied, even as I couldn't quite pull my mind away from the memory of the intense warmth Al had radiated my first night in his bed.

“Of course not,” she agreed, though there was definitely a small smile on her face that hadn't been there before. “Just go ahead and tuck yourself in- You look tired.”

I felt tired, too. Too tired to argue. “Alright,” I replied, deciding any attempt to disabuse her of her incidentally-true notion was probably not worth the effort.

I hoofed my way towards the bedroom, and heard the two of them leave soon after. For the first time in many, many hours, I was going to be sleeping alone.

One of the last things I could remember as I drifted off was wishing I was sleeping with the two of them, after all.

 

( * * * )

 

Prey had a lot of leftover instincts from ancient times. Predators too, probably, but I only knew about prey- Sheep, specifically.

When the door was knocked open with surprising force, I woke up with a start. Instead of bolting upright in bed, though, I went still, and carefully peeked out from the blankets to see what was going on.

Al and Velvet were home, which was nice. And--

And they were making out. Given how much passion I was seeing, I wasn't surprised they'd barged in with as much force as they had.

Immediately, I felt bad about it- I shouldn't be spying on them when they're in the middle of this, but I couldn't really move without making things more awkward. I did my best to avert my eyes, and give them privacy.

The first soft, slow moan that left the doe's lips ended that plan, and I found my gaze drawn right back to the couple.

Her firm, gentle-looking hooves pulled his shirt up and over his head, flinging it into a corner with a soft giggle.

Um.

Al chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound, and pulled her pants off in a single motion- Catching her panties with an extended claw and rendering her half-naked in a split second as she squeaked.

UM.

I started to sweat, which wasn't hard with how heated it was getting in here. I was certain the two of them had forgotten about me, but it was _definitely_ too late to announce my presence now. I was paralyzed with uncertainty

Al was my Alpha now, but I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to look to him for inspiration at this exact moment.

While I was busy internally panicking, the owners of my current bed were busy as well. By the time I could focus on them again, they were both naked, Velvet slowly and sensually caressing Al's sheath--

I stopped thinking as I dumbly stared at the two nude forms before me. Velvet was beautiful, there was no denying that. But Al… I'd know he was big, even for his species. I hadn't quite realized that particular attribute had extended to below the belt as well.

Velvet seemed to know just what to do, too. She softly kissed at his muzzle, murmuring something inaudible from where I was. Despite the fact she was groping blind, her hoof never strayed from his sheath, even as his cock slowly and steadily erected out of it. She took her sweet time getting the wolf hard, taking a periodic glance downward to admire his length as it grew, inch by inch.

I found myself admiring it, too. If… in a purely heterosexual way, of course. It was respectable in the most primal of ways.

As I looked between the sweet, sexy hoofed prey and the massive, dominating, **male** wolf, I felt vaguely frustrated that I didn't know what exactly about this situation was responsible for my own sudden erection.

It looked like Velvet was done teasing her fiance, though- His knot had popped free from his sheath, and even I knew that meant he was as hard as he was going to get. His paws groped at her ass, hefting her into the air--

And tossing her straight into the bed next to me.

I didn't make a sound. I didn't dare. She did, though, panting softly and squirming around as she gained her bearings. She rolled all the way onto her back, spreading her legs invitingly in the wolf's direction, and winked.

He strode forward with intense purpose, climbed onto the bed, and mounted her in seconds.

She gasped, moaning out loud, and I could see why. His shaft looked even bigger up close, especially when he took hold of her leg and held it high in the air, dominating her easily as he mated her.

And his musk… The longer he plunged his flesh into hers, and those heavy-set balls worked up a powerful sweat from the sudden physical activity combined with the arousal he obviously felt, the more an obvious scent built up in the area.

Al smelled like an Alpha Wolf in rut, potent and ready and wild. It was intense, raw sexuality condensed until it filled the air.

I couldn't help the way my cock twitched with every breath. I wasn't so sure I wanted to help it.

They were halfway through when Velvet finally laid her head to the side and noticed me, tensing up as she froze. The arctic wolf fucking her senseless seemed to appreciate the sudden tightness, but noticed her stillness and followed her gaze.

I stared at them.

They stared at me.

I was glad we were all on the same page with this situation. That was about the only thing I could say was good about was going on, much as my boner would disagree.

Velvet's legs shivered, and she carefully turned her gaze away from me to look up at Al, who was still buried halfway inside her. They looked into each others eyes, and a few seconds later, the wolf nodded.

“Don't tie me tonight,” the deer whispered up at him.

I didn't know what she meant. But apparently, he did. Al looked me in the eye…

…And started to buck his hips, fucking his wife right in front of me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing-- Or what I was feeling. My Alpha was fucking his fiance, claiming his mate right in front of me, and… They were getting into it even more then before they'd noticed I was here.

The wolf's thrusts grew faster, messier. I could hear the soft, quick slapping of his balls spanking under her tail again and again from the force of his hips meeting hers. I could hear Velvet breathing hard, panting under her breath and softly crying out with bliss whenever Al hit a particularly good spot.

But even as they focused on each other, they occasionally let their eye wander back to me. Velvet scooted over, shifting her angle on the bed. Al held her leg a little higher.

I got a first-class view of that thick, stiff meat plunging into her countless times, so hot I could practically feel the heat radiating from their coupling. Her scent mixed with his as her arousal rubbed off against his shaft, lubing it up and filling the air with the scent of two desperately turned-on mammals--

No. Three desperately turned on mammals: Two prey, one predator. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight- The sight they were willingly, deliberately going out of their way to show me- But I was more then aware of just how hard I was, my dick twitching hard in time with my heartbeat, tenting the blankets.

They had to see it. They both had to be aware of how visibly aroused I was. But from the heavy, heady musks overwhelming my senses, they felt nothing but pleasure from the whole situation.

I couldn't even imagine how it must have been to Al, a predator with senses so much keener then his prey.

They didn't slow down for me. If anything, knowing they were being watched and _enjoyed_ stoked their passions until they were fucking hard and fast, and I got to watch his knot slowly, steadily grow ready for the tie that Velvet had apparently denied.

Watching Al visibly grow close to orgasm was one of the hottest fucking things I'd ever seen in my life.

Velvet was getting loud, now. To my surprise, things slowed down a lot- Al started to grunt as he ground his knot into her, over and over, slow and deliberate strokes. It looked like she was teasing him, letting him grind that sensitive flesh into her just fast enough to get him off…

He pulled out one last time as the knot grew too fat to penetrate her, and howled out into the sky, through the roof. I saw his cock bulge and twitch heavily at the base, his knot twitching against his sheath as Velvet cooed encouragingly, grinding up into him.

Al was blowing his load inside her, and if I'd been touching myself at all, I think I'd be blowing mine, too.

When Al pulled out of her, his thick, sticky seed slowly leaking from her entrance, his shaft jerking in the air and firing one last heavy rope of cum across her belly… I very nearly made a mess of the sheets even without touching.

I'd thought his musk was intense from the exposed flesh of his dick alone. But with his cum splashed inside her, across her… He was marking Velvet in a very, very tangible way.

Al glanced away from her to look me in the eyes. Then, he glanced down at my erection, and back to Velvet. “Mine,” he rumbled deeply, simply. He didn't elaborate, and he didn't need to.

“Yours,” I agreed wholeheartedly, immediately. And, somehow, saying that out loud when I got to see him _making her_ 'his' made my heart race and my dick flex against the blankets.

I'd been so distracted by the wolf making _absolutely clear I knew my place_ that I hadn't noticed Velvet moving until she'd already pulled the blankets off me, exposing my bare erection. My boxers had been nudged down long, long ago.

She gave a playful sigh, shaking her head. “Shoot. And here I was, hoping the rumors had some truth to them…” she teased, rolling up the blanket. “You look pretty hot and bothered, little ram. You didn't make a mess?”

I shook my head. I mean, I'd absolutely pre'd a mess on the underside of the sheets, but I knew that wasn't what she was asking. “No ma'am.”

“He nearly did,” Al contributed quietly, a single paw stroking slowly at his dick and coaxing out little dribbles of seed onto Velvet's fur. “He came right up to the edge without touching. I'm kind of impressed.”

I had probably been blushing for a long, long while now, but I definitely felt it now. “How…?”

He just twitched his sharp canine nose, exhaling a soft huff of breath. Right.

“Poor boy,” murmured Velvet. “Getting so excited without any release… And after making us all excited, too. I have to admit, Remmy- I kind of liked giving you a show.”

I must have looked as nervous as I suddenly felt, as Al chimed in next, dragging my attention to him. He'd taken his paw off his dick, now. “I didn't remember you'd be sleeping here,” he grunted. I was aware of that fact, to say the least. “You're not in trouble for this, Cormo.”

“Quite the opposite,” Velvet interjected, drawing my eyes back to her. While Al had stopped his sexual touches, Velvet had continued them- She had collected quite a lot of Al's spent seed on her hoof, and was scooping up the stray shot that had been unloaded across her front. “Open wide,” she murmured, leaning in.

“Open wha-” I started to question, before her hoof entered my mouth, depositing the still-hot seed of my Alpha onto my tongue.

It was only a few seconds later I realized I was bucking my hips into the air, horny enough to hump at nothing. The doe tittered with laughter as I reflexively suckled her fingers clean of the delicious taste, and I immediately pulled away, flustered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Al raising his eyebrows.

I realized I was drooling, and closed my mouth.

Velvet wiggled her hips- She'd long put her legs back down, but I'd been too out of it to notice. “Y'know, I bet I have it in me for one more round. Y'know, if you want to have a turn, too,” she offered, spreading her legs once more. This time, though, she was doing it for me.

I stared at her tight pussy, overflowing with cum. Then, I looked to her fiance, my Alpha, and purely incidentally, a wolf who I knew with absolute certainty could rip me limb from limb if he felt the need.

He crossed his arms. “Are you going to turn my fiance _down?”_

I'd expected a threat. I had absolutely not expected _that_ threat.

I glanced down between my legs, to where my erection hadn't waned in the slightest. There was no way I could lie and say I wasn't interested, or that I didn't need release right now. “I mean-” She wanted it. Al was, apparently, more in favor of giving Velvet what she wanted then denying me this… Opportunity. “…If- If that's what you both want-”

The deer nodded, clapping her hooves with excitement. “God, yes. I've never even considered this before… But it was **so** fucking hot getting railed in front of you,” she replied, wiggling on the bed. “I'd never even consider this if you weren't part of the pack, but since you _are…_ ”

She shifted a little, edging towards the side of the bed (Further away from me, strangely enough) and laying back in an obviously ready position, busying herself by collecting pillows to lie back against. I sat up, uncertainly moving forward--

\--Only to find Al's huge paw pressed against my chest. I didn't think he meant to press his claws into my wool, but I could definitely feel them.

“She's my mate,” he stated.

“Absolutely,” I agreed, echoing my earlier sentiment.

“You'll do whatever she wants you to do. If she wants you to cum, I don't care if you don't feel like you've had your fill yet. You **cum**.”

“Y-yes'sir.” I didn't know if my heart was racing from arousal, or fear. At this point, it might have been both.

He turned his attention to Velvet, completely disregarding me once he had his answer. “He **only** gets sloppy seconds. I always cum first.”

What?

The duo didn't seem to notice my confusion, Velvet leaning in to kiss his muzzle. “Of course, dear,” she murmured, scritching under his chin with a hoof. “You'll always be my big boy, no matter what toys you bring to bed.”

I didn't know how to feel about that. I also didn't know how to feel about a huge, strong, sexually-active naked wolf wagging his tail like a happy pup, either. He made a happy sound, indistinct and obviously canine. A moment later, he remembered his current company, and his head swung around to growl at me for having the temerity to catch him being intimate with his fiance.

I had _no idea_ how _this_ bothered him more then the two of them having full on sex in front of me, but I just held my hooves up in surrender, earning a grudging nod of acknowledgment from the wolf.

“C'mon, boys. If you're done comparing dicks- Metaphorically,” she amended, glancing between our crotches briefly, “-I'd like to get screwed before the cum dries.”

It looked like I was up, then. I scooted across the bed, getting into position and lining up with her. Still, I couldn't help but let my gaze drive back to Al, just in case.

He nodded, and I managed to look back at Velvet just as I pressed inside.

It was… Incredible. She'd taken that massive knot right up until the end, and she was still so **tight** I could barely think. And the heat, the **warmth** -

I glanced down, only to see the Alpha wolf's seed leaking from Velvet's slit, coaxing my dick. Even as I watched, I slowly thrust back inside and withdrew again, only to see more of my dick painted with that potent spunk.

I didn't understand how looking at my own dick got me off harder then looking up at the girl I was fucking, but as I grew bolder, letting my own balls lightly smack into her cheeks as my shaft buried inside her to the hilt, I knew with certainty that I didn't mind 'only' getting sloppy seconds.

It wasn't long until I noticed Al by my side, and the rather large erection he'd brought with him. His knot still seemed to be at full size, which might explain why he was stroking himself so very slowly. He grunted, acknowledging the fact he'd gained my attention. “You better not disappoint her,” he rumbled pointedly.

I made sure to speed up my humping just a little, but it was a good few seconds before I managed to bring my eyes back to Velvet's.

I knew I wasn't as good a fuck as her mate. I couldn't be- I'd seen the sheer girth he was packing, and it was hard to forget with it hanging right above my face, off to the side. “Hey, little ram,” she cooed softly, happily meeting my thrusts with her own, making them twice as fast and half as long. “Does this feel good for you? You like getting to play with me?”

I nodded dumbly. Honesty was probably the best policy here, and… I couldn't deny getting balls deep in a beautiful prey girl like herself wasn't something I'd turn down without a hell of a good reason, especially with how pent up I'd been lately.

She nodded. “That's right. And I think I like getting to play with you, too- You must be awfully pent up, with hooves and nobody to help you with your needs.”

I continued to nod. And… My head drifted to the side, gazing at Al's shaft. He was definitely still hard from before, but I could tell he was getting aroused as well. His musk had started to build up again, like raw sex in scent form.

His dick was right in front of my face. I couldn't think through it. All I could do was listen to the nice, sexy doe in front of me and let each breath fill my lungs with the powerful predator's scent.

Velvet pressed a hoof to her mouth, half-covering a smile. “God, you're cute when you're horny,” she teased. “You don't need to hold out for me, stud. Just let it all out for me… I'm here to help you with your needs. I'm pretty good at that,” she practically purred, wiggling her hips from side to side.

God- When she did that, it added a whole new dimension to the friction of her snug inner walls against my sensitive dick. My crotch was nearly drenched in Al's cum, and while I might have found that gross beforehand, it drove me wild like nothing else right now- And I didn't even know why.

I panted, dizzy, finding my gaze locked on that twitching, drooling, plus-sized canine cock hanging in front of my face. I was drooling, too- I didn't know if Al was as turned on as I was. All I knew was it felt so good and it smelled so good and it was taking all I had just to hold back, because Al had told me to do what Velvet wanted, not what I wanted, and I wanted to cum so badly.

From the very edge of my view, I saw Al and Velvet exchange looks, silently communicating… Something. She nodded, and Al looked down at me.

He lightly slapped the tip of his cock against my nose, making me look up at him with surprise. He took a deep breath… And gave his shaft a firm **tug** right up against the underside of the knot.

He came hard, and the very first rope that flew from his dick landed right in my panting, drooling, **open** mouth, and it was all over.

I cried out as I came, hips weakly bucking as I unloaded days after weeks after months of pent-up ram cum inside the deer in front of me, who was squirming with delight. I wasn't looking at her, though. I was looking at Al.

I was watching my Alpha aim his orgasming shaft at the Omega of his pack like he just expected me to swallow it all.

I was awash in the pleasure. The lust. I didn't consciously make any kind of decision. But I couldn't help but notice how every thick, gooey rope of seed that landed on my tongue made two more gush from my dick, and how his overwhelming musk made my balls tense up in the most powerful orgasm I'd ever experienced. The smell of his seed could get me fully erect, but the taste… The taste could push me over the edge completely.

I noticed I never closed my mouth, and only swallowed when it was full. And he'd filled it again, by the time he was done. I stared up at him, my chin tilted high as his cock twitched and jerked, spraying the last few sticky streaks across my face before he started to dry-fire, his orgasm empty.

A strong paw pressed against the underside my head, closing my mouth with a small _click_.

“Swallow,”  my Alpha ordered.

My cock flexed inside Velvet as I discovered that the aftertaste of wolf cum was pretty appealing, too.

Velvet scooted back. There wasn't a lot of room on the bed for her to do that, but she still managed to free herself from my neglected cock, reaching a hoof down and collecting a dollop of mixed seed onto her fingers. She popped it into her mouth, humming.

“You should let me play with your pack more, babe,” she told Al softly. “God- Who knew pred and prey cum went so well together?”

Velvet leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to my forehead, and licking her lips of the white gooiness that ended up there after she'd done so. I slowly fell backwards onto the bed, my energy completely spent. I'd not lasted a third as long as Al had inside her… And yet, somehow, Velvet seemed more then happy just to get me off.

She really was _playing with me_ , and that was far hotter then it had any right to be.

I lied there where I was. I'd just been woken up at the start of all this, and yet somehow, I felt like I was ready for another nap. My erection had faded completely, leaving me as soft as my wool.

My eyes drift shut, and I listened as the couple nearby talked.

“Can we keep him?” questioned Velvet, sounding happy.

“…Like I said. Only sloppy seconds. Or thirds,” Al rumbled out, after a longer pause then I'd have expected.

“Yesss- You're the best, honey,” Velvet's voice replied. There was the sound of a soft kiss from wet lips against a dry muzzle. “You can play with him, too.”

“Gotta make sure the Omega remembers his place,” the wolf's voice agreed with a chuckle.

As I dozed off, I remembered that Al's cum was on my face. His scent, his musk, marking my face- My mouth, my dick- As his own.

Putting the omega in his place.

I left it there. The last thing I remembered as I truly fell asleep was that it was strange how I didn't feel a need to remove it in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Boney made me do it. He made me!
> 
> Written in 7 hours straight, about 6 hours after I should have gone to bed.
> 
> Al gets The Knot, while Remmy just has a Weaver-Brand Non-descriptive Inoffensive Dick.


End file.
